Eastern Illinois University National Pan-Hallenic Council
EASTERNS NATIONAL PAN-HELLENIC COUNCIL(NPHC) EASTERN ILLINOIS UNIVERSITY HAS SO MUCH TO OFFER TO ITS ENOURMOUS STUDENT BODY FROM SPORTS, TO BUSINESS ORGANIZATIONS, TO EVEN GREEK LIFE. THE GREEK LIFE AT EASTERN CONSISTS 4 CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE THE Panhellenic Council - Sororities (PHC), THE Interfraternity Council - Fraternities (IFC), National Pan-Hellenic Council (NPHC), AND Honorary Organizations. EACH OF THESE CHAPTERS HAS A NUMEROUS AMOUNT OF FRATERNITIES AND SORORITIES THAT CSN BE JOINED BY ANYONE AT EASTERN. STUDENTS MAY CHOOSE WHICH THEY WANT DEPENDING ON THEM AND THEIR PREFERENCES. EASTERN’S NATIONAL PANHELLENIC COUNCIL IS COMPROMISED OF 5 FULL-MEMBER AND 2 AFFILIATED MEMBER, CHAPTERS OF THE 9 HISTORICALLY AFRICAN AMERICAN FRATERNITIES AND SORORITIES WHO BELONG TO THE NPHC. MISSION NPHC’S MISSION IS TO PROMOTE COOPERATION AND HARMONY BETWEEN MEMBER ORGANIZATIONS AND BETWEEN MEMBERS AND OTHER CAMUS ORGANIZATIONS TO DEVELOP POSITIVE RELATIONSHIPS FOR THE GREEK COMMUNITY. PURPOSE *To act as a unifying body that promotes scholarships, community service, campus involvement, and success for each active organization. *To take steps to alleviate problems within the Greek community. *To plan events between NPHC Fraternities and Sororities and between other fraternities/sororities and other campus organizations. *To promote positive inter-Greek relations among the Interfraternity Council, the Pan-Hellenic Council, and the campus community. EASTERNS NPHC EXECUTIVE BOARD PRESIDENT: ASHLEY JACKSON 1ST VICE PRESIDENT: AARON KING 2ND VICE PRESIDENT: BRUCE REID SECRETARY: SHERECE PARKER TREASURER: RONNI BEATHEA HISTORIAN: ENJOLI WILSON PARLIMENTARIAN: EDWINA FRAZIER NPHC’S AT EASTERN EASTERN ONLY CONSISTS OF 7 OF THE 9 SORORITIES AND FRATERNITIES OF THE NPHC. THER ARE 3 SORORITIES AND 4 FRATERNITIES ON EASTERNS CAMPUS. SORORITES Delta Sigma Theta Sorority, Inc. PRESIDENT: EBONY FRAZIER ADVISOR: SHAWN PEOPLES Delta Sigma Theta Sorority was founded on January 13, 1913 by twenty- two collegiate women at Howard University. These students wanted to use their collective strength to promote academic excellence and to provide assistance to persons in need. The first public act performed by the Delta Founders involved their participation in the Women's Suffrage March in Washington D.C., March 1913. Delta Sigma Theta was incorporated in 1930. Zeta Phi Beta Sorority, Inc. PRESIDENT: JALESSHA MURRAY ADVISOR: YOLANDA WILLIAMS Sigma Gamma Rho Sorority, Inc. PRESIDENT: ASHLEY BYRD Sigma Gamma Rho Sorority, Inc. was organized on November 12, 1922 in Indianapolis, Indiana by seven young educators: Mary Lou Allison Little, Dorothy Hanley Whiteside, Vivian White Marbury, Nannie Mae Gahn Johnson, Hattie Mae Dulin Redford, Bessie M. Downey Martin and Cubena McClure. The group became an incorporated national collegiate sorority on December 30, 1929, when a charter was granted to Alpha chapter at Butler University. FRATERNITIES Alpha Phi Alpha Fraternity, Inc. PRESIDENT: DEMARLON BROWN ADVISOR: P.J. THOMPSON Phi Beta Sigma Fraternity, Inc. PRESIDENT: MICHEAL WILLIS ADVISOR: MICHAL CURTIS AND CHARLES PHILLIPS Phi Beta Sigma Fraternity was founded at Howard University in Washington, D.C., January 9, 1914, by three young African-American male students. The Founders, Honorable A. Langston Taylor, Honorable Leonard F. Morse, and Honorable Charles I. Brown, wanted to organize a Greek letter fraternity that would truly exemplify the ideals of brotherhood, scholarship, and service. Kappa Alpha Psi Fraternity, Inc. PRESIDENT: KWAME PATTERSON ADVISOR: ROBERT ALLEN Chartered and incorporated originally under the laws of the State of Indiana as Kappa Alpha Nu on May 15, 1911, the name was changed to KAPPA ALPHA PSI on a resolution offered and adopted at the Grand Chapter in December 1914. This change became effective April 15, 1915, on a proclamation by the then Grand Polemarch, Elder Watson Diggs. Thus, the name acquired a distinctive Greek letter symbol and KAPPA ALPHA PSI thereby became a Greek letter Fraternity in every sense of the designation. Omega Psi Phi Fraternity, Inc. PRESIDENT: MARVIN COSBY On Friday evening, November 17, 1911, three Howard University undergraduate students, with the assistance of their faculty adviser, gave birth to the Omega Psi Phi Fraternity. This event occurred in the office of biology Professor Ernest E. Just, the faculty adviser, in the Science Hall (now known as Thirkield Hall). The three liberal arts students were Edgar A. Love, Oscar J. Cooper and Frank Coleman. From the initials of the Greek phrase meaning "friendship is essential to the soul," the name Omega Psi Phi was derived. The phrase was selected as the motto. Manhood, scholarship, perseverance and uplift were adopted as cardinal principles. A decision was made regarding the design for the pin and emblem, and thus ended the first meeting of the Omega Psi Phi Fraternity.